


Going Out

by Scribbles97



Series: Post Episode Ficlets [27]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Episode Fic, getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Virgil owed Captain Mccready a debt





	Going Out

Virgil nodded to the bartender as he swallowed the last of his beer, “Same again for me please.” Looking to his companion he raised his chin in question, taking her nod as answer enough, “And for the lady please.”

The bartender nodded, turning away to sort their drinks as Cass shook her head, “I can pay for my own drinks you know.”

He shrugged, his father had taught him how to treat women and he wasn’t about to let that information go ignored, “Call it a thank you for…” Another shrug as he smirked, “... for a few things I guess.”

Cass’ smirk was playful as she downed the last of her whiskey, “Well out last outing wrote off your debt from the spire, you didn’t have to follow up on this one quite so quickly.”

His father had also taught him the best ways to keep ladies interested, if he had had his way he wouldn’t have offered the outing for at least another week. It seemed his brothers, however, had had other plans.

“Signed off for two weeks,” He reached to his calf, rubbing the dull ache that was only just starting to settle, “That lump of concrete did a bit more damage than I realised at the time.”

Cass was quiet for a long moment, her eyes distant as she watched him. It was the bartender setting down their fresh drinks that seemed to break her gaze as she nodded her thanks with a tight smile. They may have only met a few times, but he could still tell, something had her unsettled.

Taking a swig of his beer he set the bottle back on the bar before tilting his head slightly, “What is it?”

She was busy with the condensation left on the bar from her drink, drawing patterns in the water. For a moment he thought she was going to ignore him until she looked to him, avoiding his eyes. Her face had changed, gone were the laugh lines from earlier in the night, the sparkle in her eye as they laughed and joked between themselves. She looked tired, drawn. Virgil knew what a person with the weight of the world on their shoulders looked like, and Cass looked like the weight had just dropped on to her. 

“I’ve seen the damage a slab of concrete can do first hand.” her mouth twisted, like the taste of the whiskey had just hit, “An entire floor came down on my partner when we were evacuating a hotel.”

A curse in the back of his head that had him biting his tongue, instead reaching out to her shoulder to give a gentle squeeze. He knew she had lost her partner, but had never wanted to ask the circumstances. They’d only met twice before the rescue, it had seemed too soon to simply ask. 

“We always knew it was a risk,” She murmured, picking up her glass and downing the drink in one. Her eyes closed as she shook her head, lips pursing as she sighed heavily, “Hardest part was telling the kids.”

It was perhaps his own greatest fear that forced him to look away, taking a long drink of his beer to hide how he had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He would forever remember the day their father had come home and told them that their mother hadn’t made it. If he could help it, no parent would bear the same burden their father had. 

“That’s understandable.” He looked down, swallowed, the emotions still raw despite the length of time they had had to heal, “It’s no easier being the one on the receiving end either.”

“We’re lucky we had plenty of family around us,” Cass nodded, “Their aunt and uncle made sure to keep us all going.”

Looking up again, he took the opportunity to shift the subject, “What is it they want to do when they’re older?”

She smiled again, soft and almost distant as she no doubt thought about her children. Just that look told him everything he needed to know, she adored them.

“A doctor and a journalist… at the moment at least. You know what kids are like.”

He shrugged, “I have an idea.” Surely having kids yourself was different to growing up with four brothers? It was definitely different to rescuing children of that he was sure. 

“None of your family have kids?” Class tilted her head, “That surprises me.”

It seemed the alcohol was finally getting to her head, forcing her guard down. From the way her eyes widened he could tell she hadn’t intended on saying at least part of her statement aloud. 

“Time.” He sighed as he lifted the last of his beer, downing it in one before looking back to her, “You know what it’s like, when the world demands so much of your attention there isn’t much time left for… well, you know…”

That soft smile was back as she gestured around with one arm, “ _ This _ ?”

He stuttered, “Erm, I actually meant—“

“Dating.” She nodded, her smile turning to a grin and a soft laugh, “I know what you meant Tracy.”

He wasn’t sure what he had thought the night had meant to be, but more than a small part of him couldn’t help but lift in response to her relvalation. Was it relief? Excitement? He wasn’t sure. 

She stood, raising an eyebrow at him, “What do you say?”

Standing to meet her, he smiled, “Well, as my brother would say I perhaps should show you what a  _ real _ date with a Tracy looks like.”


End file.
